bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nightmares
Basic Information Born in a world of nothingness, the Nightmares exist here for majority of their lives. It used to be believed that Nightmares were born with no true soul, however, it turns out that only Bralder, Creao, Halmal, and Jairo are "fake" souls. They live in the realm of Purgatory or as the Soul Society may say, The World of Nightmares. The Nightmare species used to consist only of the Fronzedel and Grengravards that lived on the desert-like world of Yami but Avarice, King of Purgatory, had created multiple "fake" Nightmares in order to create an unbalance in the universe in hopes of ripping the fabric of space and time to gain the powers of the void. By doing so he would be able to change all things to his will. In recent events, many of the Fronzedel and Grengravards (also known as SiNs) have revealed their hatred toward Avarice and his plan. Government/Society Purgatory is the empty realm of existence. Although this is true, several worlds exist within it. Yami is the largest of the worlds and is the birth place of most Nightmares. It is here that the Nightmare Arc takes place. The world has a moon called Rakuen but does not appear to be a nice place, as storms rage across it for many years. The Religion It was believed that all Nightmares were embedded with the religious idea of Avarice being their god and the other fictional stories were expected to be true. In truth, Nightmares are minipulated by some unknown psychic brain wave most likely controlled by Avarice from within the temple that lies deep in Tera, the capital of Yami. This is speculated because when Loyalty seperated Tera from the rest of Yami, the Nightmares went berserk demanding to know their existence. Squad captain Tomoko Yamashita has recently discovered bible-like books in libraries with more information about the religion of the Nightmares: *In the beginning there was Heaven. Heaven created humanity, spiritualism, hell, nothingness, fate, and dreams. These realities required a source of balance and leadership and the kings were created. The first sons to the King of Heaven. *King of Fate, Avarice, soul purpose was to watch fate of all things. The living turned to spirits, the dead spirits turned to energy. The energy collected in Purgetory where Avarice resides. Avarice tasked with the fate of all things became bored and twisted this fate, causing an unbalance. *Avarice creates the Nightmares, manifestations of reality (humanity to be precise) not meant to exist. Avarice copies the will of living creatures and implants them into energy creating a parallel personality with no memories. * *In the end, a great war, the destruction of reality. Avarice will set a new balance by destroying other kings. It is his purpose in existence to create a balance and with a corrupted balance, he too is corrupted. The SiNs The government of the Nightmares and their worlds is called, the '''SiNs. The SiNs are superhuman Nightmares (known as Grengrevards) who possess special unique traits compared to all other Nightmares. They are generally composed of the first three generations of real Nightmares. They are ranked and labeled by power and special divisions withing the SiNs. The SiNs have their ranks in roman numerals on some part of their body to help identify them. Here are the following members: More Information will be revealed as the Panaramis Arc continues. #Avarice - King of Fate, Ruler of Purgatory #Pride #Anger #Envy #??? #Sloth - The Calm Stream. Zanpakutō = Taida / Power: Water #??? #Gluttony - The Hungery Quake. Zanpakutō = Boushoku / Power: Earth #??? #??? #Hate - The Aggresive Combustion. Zanpakutō = Nikushimi / Power: Non-Elemental #Greed - The Gambler of Fates. Zanpakutō = Donyoku / Power: Time #Loyalty - The Loyal Shield. Zanpakutō = Chuujitsu / Power: Barrier # Joy - The Uncontrolled Confusion. Zanpakutō = Joi / Power: Confusion #Steal - The Posionous Clutch. Zanpakutō = Nusumu / Power: Poison # Panic - The Frozen Fear. Zanpakutō = Osore / Power: Ice #Pain - The Natural Pain. Zanpakutō = Kutsuu / Power: Nature #Projection - ???. Zanpakutō = ??? / Power: ??? #Acrid - ???. Zanpakutō = ??? / Power: ??? #Insomnia - ???. Zanpakutō = ??? / Power: ??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? The Creation of Nightmares Real Nightmares are created from half-souls, where the Nightmare ends up being the empty shell of the half-soul. "Fake" Nightmares are created from energy spores found within the realm of Purgatory. However, they were never meant to exist. Avarice created them to manipulate the powers of the void, which he plans on using to change the universe to his own. The "fake" cannot be turned back into energy spores, unless they destroy themselves. "Fake" Nightmares, because of this trait, can never die except for suicide. Classifications '''Bralder '- '''A Bralder Nightmare is a Nightmare that is freshly created by Avarice for future soul production. '''Helmis' -''' A Helmis Nightmare is a Nightmare that takes on the characteristics of an animal. They are one of the three Nightmare species that are natural. '''Creao - A Creao Nightmare is a Nightmare that appears to be human but has no free will. They are very rare. They can be found standing around, doing nothing. They can be controlled by SiNs as soldiers. They can die but cannot age. They apparently are created when a Jairo dies, much like a ghost. Halmal - A Halmal Nightmare is a Nightmare with a free will that appears to be half-human. They are mistakes created by Avarice and are deemed mutants by other Nightmares. Jairo - ''' A Jairo Nightmare is a Nightmare that appears human and has the free-will of a human. They are the most common next to Helmis Nightmares. If their mental connection with Avarice is split, they will revert to their original will and will attempt to "undo" themselves. '''Fronzedel - A Fronzdel Nightmare has powers unlike Jairo Nightmares but is not nearly as strong as the SiNs. They can be considered the lackeys of the SiNs. Almost all Fronzedels are recruited as Lieutenants into the SiNs and are given numeral (not roman numeral) tattoos to show what Grengravard they work under. They apparently can be resurrected with unknown means. They are one of three natural kinds of Nightmares. '''Grengravard - '''A Grengravard Nightmare is the most powerful Nightmare. They possess very powerful abilities and are the only Nightmares that wield zanpakutō. All Grengravards are immediately recruited into the SiNs and given a roman numeral tattoo. If in any case a Grengravard is to betray the Nightmare species, the SiNs will automatically target that Grengravard over all other enemies. They are one of three Nightmare natural species.